


Sleep Tight, Pinetree.

by Gonegirls



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Bill is a total dick, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave relationship, My First Work, This is super bad, but aye who doesn't like that, dipper is only 14, mabel likes girls, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonegirls/pseuds/Gonegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper woke up in shock, his head felt like it had been smashed on the wall until his brains leaked from his ears.<br/>What made him hurt like this?<br/>He really couldn't think about it before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. </p><p>Dipper walked out of the bathroom, eyes red and watering, face red. He had never felt this sick. After he woke up he went to the bathroom because he felt as if he was going to throw up, but not a single thing left his body. </p><p>'How cute~.' A voice sung in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh this isn't really the best but what ever, it will get a lot better in the later chapters! And pretty smutty, but- ayee what ever.  
> Also, If you have any comments or anything constructive criticism then pleaseee leave it in the comments below.

The boy smlied, he walked down small grassy path, flowers leaking from the empty spots of grass. 

it was very pretty, everything had a happy mode to it. The sky was yellow and blue, not only buy a few clouds with the sky. Dipper walked down the path wishing he had pen or paper to draw and write down Things about these unknown plants. 

Dipper was just about to pick a flower for mabel, but the whole mood changed, the sky grew dark. Everything was dark, he couldn't see a thing but hear an mischievous laugh.

•••

Dipper woke up in shock, his head felt like it had been smashed on the wall until his brains leaked from his ears.  
What made him hurt like this?  
He really couldn't think about it before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

•••

Dipper walked out of the bathroom, eyes red and watering, face red. He had never felt this sick. After he woke up he went to the bathroom because he felt as if he was going to throw up, but not a single thing left his body.

'How cute~.' A voice sung in his head.

"W-What? Who's there?" He asked standing in the dark hallway looking for someone, anything.

'Oh my my pine tree.' The voice added, dipper could almost hear the smirk in the unknown voice words.

Dipper felt sick again, he ran into the bathroom locking the door and sliding down to the floor moving his hand threw his hair.  
Who could be saying that? Was he going crazy? Thoughts like that ran threw his head until he felt a little less insane. The voice had gone away, and he did feel very sleepy maybe he was just hearing things.

•••

The boy smiled as he laid down in his bed, now that him a mabel were now older they finally got there own rooms at the shack, but every now and then dipper and Mabel would have sleep over at each other's rooms at the mystery shack.  
Dipper was only asleep for about a few minutes before he shot up out of his he's again, he heard the voice. Not sure what it said, he just heard it, he was almost sure it said 'mine.'

"Who- where are you?" He asked standing up from his bed running his hand threw his hair once again.

The triangle window behind him flashed white and gold, a loud laugh came from the yellow triangle leaving the window.

"Hey there kid!" Bill laughed, taking off his hat and welcoming himself.

Dipper stood there still in shock, why was the demon there, What did he want?  
"Bill, what do you want?" The brown haired boy asked rolling over back onto his bed.  
"I'm not making a deal with you, so, go away." Dipper mumbled, rolling over smashing his face with a pillow.

"Wow Pinetree, I wasn't going to make a deal with you, but I'm pretty sure you'll want to soon." The demon implied floating over dipper.

"Can't you just leave?." He sighed rolling over and looking up at the demon.

"Did you not hear what I said at all?" Bill asked annoyed, he glared down at dipper who was playing around with his hands.

Dipper nodded, "Pft, suree I'll need your help." Dipper sneered turning around to face Bill but seeing he disappeared. "Bill...?" He asked looking around for the yellow demon.


	2. Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this might not be that great I was super tired when writing this, but later chapters will get better. Anyway so Bill looks basicly like this! http://life-writer.tumblr.com/post/98683452185/have-some-more-bills-on-the-house Yeah, uh so enjoy!

"Dip, psssst Dipper!"

Dipper shot up from his bed, twisting his head looking for who was calling his name.   
Luckily it was only his twin sister Mabel. 

Mable had changed a lot in the past two years, she was now fourteen she lost her braces and her body was just beginning to develop. He hair was still long, but she began to put it in up dues and straighten it, it looked rather nice all of the time. But was still taller then dipper. she really could get any boy she wanted. But something told dipper she really didn't like boys anymore.

"Oh, morning Mabel." Dipper sighed laying back down into his blue bed, strangely he was still tired after getting more then enough sleep last night.

Mabel noticed how sick dipper looked, red eyes, his lips were chapped, and his hair was in nots. "Uh, brobro are you feeling well? You don't look to... Good." Mabel mumbled nervously rubbing the back of her neck and looking away from her brother, to make things less awkward.

"I'm- I'm fine!" He smiled shooting out of bed. "I just need to clean up, I just had a bad dream." He grumbled standing up, popping his back and walking to the bathroom. Dipper was about to enter the bathroom but Mabel was standing right in front of the doorway. 

"I'm making breakfast downstairs, if you want any, " she smiled moving out of the way for dipper, only to surprise him with a back hug. "Don't take too long!" She giggled happily, turning to go to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mabel." He whispered to go and get ready for the day. 

•••

Dipper walked out of the bathroom fresh breath and clean hair. He slowly walked to his room so he could change out of the yellow raggedy towel he had rapped around his waist. 

"Where is my, oh there it is." Dipper mumbled pulling out a pair of his skinny jeans, and also grabbing a sweater Mabel had made him not so long ago, he felt bad for ignoring his sister earlier so, hopefully wearing the long baggy blue and white sweater would show Mabel he wasn't mad at her or something, because you know how girls can go off and think the total opposite of something.

Dipper walked down to the kitchen, running his hand threw his hair and placing his hat over is tamed (for once) clean hair. 

"Hey dipper!" Mabel smiled happily setting the table for her and dipper. 

"Uh Mabel, what about Soos and gruncle Stan?" Dipper asked slowly walking over to the table, rubbing his sock on the ground with every step he took.

"Gruncle Stan said he wouldn't be home till later dipper!" Mabel smiled sitting down at the table, dipper joined her plopping down in the seat in front of him. 

"Why...?" He asked cutting up his pancakes, nervously putting one in his mouth, not sure what Mabel actually put in these.

"I don't know." She grumbled her mouth full of food. Lifting her shoulders and going back to eating her plate of food in front of her.

•••

Dipper sat on the couch next to Mabel rapped up in a blanket, the TV screen flashed on them.

"Mabel!" Dipper jumped moving closer to his sister. Mabel smirked and looked down at her brother. 

"You okay bro bro?" She laughed looking down at her phone to see the time.   
"Where are they? It's almost ten!" 

Dipper moved from under the blanket and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, I'm kinda getting tried." Dipper yawned looking over at Mabel. 

"Yeah, me to dipper, maybe we should just go to bed?" Mabel asked turning off the tv and standing up to get ready for bed. 

Dipper nodded and followed his sister,   
"Okay, See you in the morning." He smiled walking off to his room. 

"Love you dipper!" She smiled running up to her brother and giving him a hug before he went off to bed. 

"Love you too Mabel." He giggled softly, walking into his room and shutting the door.  
Dipper sighed and grabbed his book and looked threw it, why was he so sick last night over nothing? And he dreamt about bill, at least he thought so.

••• 

Dipper looked at his phone, the screen lighting up his face, "It's two already? I really need to get some sleep..." He mumbled shutting his book, sadly after hours of looking, he still found nothing.   
He closed his eyes, resting his head down on his pile of pillows. 

"Pinetree, finally. I've been waiting alllll day for you." A voice laughed.

Dippers head shot up from the bed, "Bill! Why won't you leave me alone?" He whined, standing up from his bed, going to turn on the light. 

"Come on kid! I know you missed me, who wouldn't." Bill laughed again.

"I know a few..." Dipper mumbled flashing on the rooms lights, "What? Bill! Why is my room grey?" Dipper asked pulling on his hair.

"Well Pinetree, you are sleeping." Bill said, floating over the boy. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and pulled on his hair again, "You are so annoying! How can a floating Dorito get in my head as much as you do!" The brow haired boy grumbled looking up at Bill.

"Floating... Dorito?" Bill asked, "What? You don't like me in this form? Do you?" Bill laughed moving closer to dipper. 

"I uh- I don't know." Dipper mumbled confused about what words just left Bill.

"Do. You. Not. Like. Me. In. This. Form?" Bill asked again moving even closer to the boy.  
Before dipper could even answer, Bill snapped his fingers. A white bright light left bills eye, almost blinding. Dipper turned away scared of what the demon has turned into now.

A loud laugh Echoed threw out the room, dipper still didn't look, he couldn't make himself do that, he just couldn't. 

Bill had on a yellow suit, he had a tile pattern on his suit, a white undershirt, his sleeves were black, plus his gloves.  
He fixed his bow tie and moved closer to dipper moving his hands away from his eyes, "Like what you see?" He smirked turning around and spinning in his body, so dipper could get a full view of his new body. 

"H-how." dipper asked, backing up into his door.

Bill looked down at his wrist, which had no watch on it, but still acted like he did. "Oh my Pinetree! It's getting late, I should really be leaving." He smirked, "See you soon, Kid." He laughed teleporting out of the room, a white light followed his department. 

"Bill!" Dipper shot out of his bed, heavily breathing, he had never, ever been so scared of a dream. "It was just a dream, right?" He asked nervously, "Yeah... Just a dream." He mumbled laying down back on his pillows.


End file.
